The Dumb, The Young and The Lovers
by TheMineTeen951
Summary: When Margaret's old boyfriend starts terrorizing her life, it's up to Mordecai to stop him from the future disaster at hand.Rated T for Violence and Language. Part 1 of 3.
1. Chapter 1: A Phone Call

**Chapter 1 – A phone call**

As another gruelling day drew to a close, two friends walked inside their house. Mordecai, a 6-foot tall blue jay and his best friend Rigby, a 3-foot tall raccoon, loaded up a video game. Halfway through the game, the phone started ringing. Mordecai went to .

"Hello?" he said, wondering who could be calling.

"Um, hey Mordecai…it's Margaret. I need to talk to you for a sec." Mordecai couldn't believe this, because Margaret had never phoned him before. Margaret was a 6-foot tall robin who worked at the local coffee shop.

"Sure, what do you want?" Mordecai happily replied.

"My boyfriend is starting to take advantage of me, and I don't want this yet." Her voice started to sound sad. Mordecai's heart dropped.

"I need you to help me. Please, I don't want to lose my virginity yet!" She started to cry, and at the same time, Mordecai's eyes started to sparkle a little.

"Okay, I know what to do. Meet me outside the coffee shop in 10 minutes, I'll pick you up there and you can stay here for a bit. Trust me, if he went looking for you, he'd never think of looking here!"

"Thanks Mordecai, you're a true friend." And she hung up.

Mordecai put down the phone. Margaret's boyfriend was tough and a thug. A few months back, he'd punched Mordecai in the face for saying 'hi' to Margaret. Long story short, it was a very bloody nose. He knew if he and Rigby were put together they still wouldn't beat him in a fight. But he'd do anything to help Margaret.

"Hey, Mordecai!" Rigby yelled, starting to get impatient. "Are we playing this game or what?"

"Can't, I have to go help…a friend." And he walked out and drove off in the golf cart.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the coffee shop. Margaret was waiting, her face looked really scared. A single rucksack was on the back, containing most of her belongings.

"Hey!" he yelled. Margaret caught sight of him and ran over to the cart.

"Thanks for doing this Mordecai; no-one else could help me." She said, and she weakly smiled at him. Mordecai smiled back and started the cart up. They reached his house in less than 3 minutes, and Mordecai showed her the way in.

Rigby looked so bored that it looked like he'd spent his whole life in an orphanage.

"Mordecai, why's Margaret here?" he asked innocently.

"It's a bit of a long story." He simply replied. Mordecai showed Margaret where she could stay, and talked to her about what had happened.

"You don't seem to have much stuff. Is everything ok?" Mordecai asked.

"My boyfriend hid all of my stuff as a prank, and he won't give anything back until we…well, you know." She sat down on Mordecai's bed and hugged him. "Thank you so much for helping me Mordecai. You're a true friend helping me hide from that jerk." Mordecai smiled at her.

"Hey, just try to relax for a bit now you're here. I truly promise you, nothing bad will happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2: A Short Visit

**Chapter 2 – A short visit**

It was Saturday, so Mordecai and Rigby took the day off. Mordecai called Eileen to say Margaret had flu, so she needed to stay at home. He did this because Margaret didn't want to risk going out into the open in case her boyfriend spotted her. Margaret woke up late, to find Mordecai sitting opposite the room with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Morning, Margaret. Did you sleep alright?" he asked, putting the paper down.

"Yeah, I slept really well thanks. What are you drawing?" she asked, looking curious. Mordecai blushed.

"Umm…I'll show you." He said. He showed Margaret a hand-drawn picture of her sleeping peacefully. They had both gone to Art School together to learn drawing, so Mordecai was pretty good at this. Margaret looked at the picture and smiled.

"It's great Mordecai! You're drawing's got loads better since Art School." She said. And then, she gave Mordecai a hug and walked downstairs with him. Mordecai made some coffee while Margaret made some sandwiches for breakfast. When they were done, they sat down at the table and ate.

"Mmm! These sandwiches are great! How did you learn to make these?" Mordecai asked. Margaret smiled and blushed a little.

"Well, I have worked at a coffee shop for the past year, so I learnt how to make these sorts of things." She said, taking a sip of coffee. A few minutes later, Mordecai's boss, Benson, came into the kitchen.

"Mordecai, I need to go into town to get some food, so you're in charge until I get back."

"Okay Benson!" Mordecai called back from the kitchen. Then Benson glared at him.

"But, if I find any mess when I get back, you're all FIRED!" he yelled, slamming the door shut. Margaret looked hurtfully at Mordecai.

"Is he always like that? He seems really mean." she said to him.

"Honestly, you don't know the half of it." whispered Mordecai. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Margaret jumped and hid behind the chair.

"Is it…him?" she whimpered. Mordecai cautiously went to the door and peered through the window. Eileen was standing just outside the door, no-one else with her.

"Margaret! It's okay! It's just Eileen." Mordecai called, then opening the door to Eileen.

"Is Margaret in? I just want to see if she's alright." Eileen said. Margaret slowly walked out of the kitchen, looking guilty.

"You don't look ill Margaret! What's going on?" she demanded. The two birds looked at each other.

"Um…We have a confession to make Eileen. Margaret's not really ill." Mordecai said guiltily. Eileen looked at Margaret, astonished.

"Why did you lie to me Margaret? I need to tell the coffee shop you're not ill!" Eileen turned to go, but Margaret grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You can't go Eileen. Otherwise I'll be in great danger. You have to keep it a secret that I'm not ill." Margaret said, shutting the door carefully. "We have something to tell you, but don't tell anyone, okay?" Eileen nodded. Mordecai went through what had happened on the previous day, and then Margaret explained why she ran away from her flat. She added some extra things in that she hadn't told Mordecai, making both Mordecai and Eileen gasp.

"He really said that?" Eileen said. Margaret sadly nodded.

"He said if I didn't want to do this, he'd treat me in such a crap way that I'd die of stress. And then, my little brother would be next!" Her eyes started glistening silver, and she buried her face in her hands. Mordecai put an arm around her, making her slightly smile.

"Don't worry Margaret. If I make a promise, I keep it. Nothing will happen to you. I'll even stay up all night if I had to protect you." Margaret pulled her face out of her hands and kissed Mordecai on his cheek, making him blush a little.

"You always knew how to make me feel better." Margaret said. Eileen got up and walked to the door.

"I need to go back to work now. I'll tell the manager you're still ill." Margaret smiled at her.

"Thanks so much." She simply said. And Eileen left.


	3. Chapter 3: Alleyway Attack

**Chapter 3 – Alleyway Attack**

A few days later, Rigby was going out to get some coffee for the three of them.

"Hey, Guys! What coffees do you want?" Rigby shouted.

"Just the usual Rigby!" Mordecai called back.

"Same as Mordecai for me, Rigby!" Margaret called back. Rigby walked out. However, as he walked out, he felt that something wasn't quite right. He looked round, and saw no-one around. He just shrugged and kept walking. He was just about to walk into the coffee shop, when suddenly; a figure grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. Rigby struggled and eventually broke free. He started to run, but a gun clicked behind him.

"Now, you." The figure started to say. "Get down on the ground and put your hands on your head. Don't say a word, and no-one gets hurt." Rigby did as he was told, and shakily got down on the ground.

"Wait a minute, you're Margaret's boyfriend! You beat up my friend you…" His sentence stopped, as a small knife stuck into his arm, making him give a tiny cry of pain.

"Hmph. Lucky guess racoon." It said. "Now, I understand your blue friend lives near here. Where does he live?" Rigby gave him a sharp look.

"I'm not telling you where he lives, you scavenging asshole!" The figure screamed, and started firing his gun. Rigby ran for it, dodging all the bullets. He ran home, stinking of sewage and blood. He reached the house and slammed the door shut.

"What the H, dude?" Mordecai shouted, coming down the stairs. Then Rigby's foul smell reached his nostrils, making him cough vigorously.

"God, dude! What have you been doing?" Mordecai yelled, holding his nostrils. Rigby started to cry a little. He sat down and buried his face into his hands. Mordecai started to feel a little upset. He could never stand to see his best friend crying like this. He sat down next to Rigby and put an arm around him.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't realise you were upset. Just tell me what happened when you walked down to the coffee shop." Rigby started to feel a little frightened.

"I'd…I'd rather not." He said, turning away from his best friend. Mordecai smiled at him.

"Rigby, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, and I won't get mad, I promise." Rigby thought for a second.

"Well…you promise you won't get mad?" Mordecai nodded. "Okay then, I'll tell you."

Rigby explained what had happened when he walked down to the coffee shop. He also explained why there were little cuts in his arm, and how he didn't say to that man where Mordecai lived.

"You did the right thing Rigby, not saying where I live. Sorry about your arm."

"Eh, it'll heal eventually. Thanks for understanding Mordecai." Rigby smiled for the first time in the day.

"It's alright dude. Oh, could you please take a shower? You need it!" They both laughed for a few seconds, and then Rigby went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Enemy, Young Friend

**Chapter 4 – an old enemy and a young friend**

Next day, Mordecai explained to Margaret why Rigby's arm was covered in cuts. She didn't take this well and started to get scared at first, but then he explained how Rigby didn't give away where he lived, so she was still safe.

"Rigby's a good guy sometimes. This was one of his moments when he is good." Margaret said.

"Yeah, he can be good, but most of the time, he's pretty funny." They both laughed for a few seconds before being interrupted by Rigby.

"Margaret! You need to see this!" he called from the lounge. She ran into the lounge to see a sinister looking face on the TV screen.

"Hello, Margaret." It said, sending a chill up her spine. "I want to talk to you for a second."

"No way, you lousy sh…" she shouted, to be interrupted by the screen.

"I don't want to hurt you; I think that fornicating is the right thing to do. You see, I love you very much, and I'd like to start a family with you."

"You're too late for that, you jerk! There's someone else." She said, slightly looking at Mordecai. Mordecai blushed a little.

"Hmph. I see you've made your choice, I hope for your sake it was the right one. But I warn you, sometime in the darkest night, you will regret having turned down Joe Kickass!" the TV fizzed and switched off. Margaret sat down, feeling as worried as ever. Mordecai sat next to her.

"I promised nothing would happen to you, didn't I?" he said. Margaret slowly nodded. "And have I ever broken a promise before?" She shook her head. Suddenly, the window smashed, and someone leapt into the room. Margaret screamed and hid behind the sofa. Mordecai stood his ground and confronted the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Mordecai demanded. "It's Joe, isn't it? I've gotta pay for that now!"

"You can shut your little grey beak up you flightless bird, now where is she?" Joe demanded. Mordecai sharply stared at him.

"Why should you know? You've made her scared stiff! The last thing I ever want is for her to die by your bloody hand!" Joe swore loudly and punched Mordecai in the face. He stumbled back against the stairs and fell, clutching his bloody nose. Rigby leapt onto Joe's face and scratched him in the eye. He let out a blood-curling scream, pulled out a knife, and slashed at his stomach, giving Rigby a large cut. He fell to the ground, putting his hand over his stomach. Joe then turned to Mordecai, pointing the knife at his pelvis.

"So, to make sure you don't sleep with her, I'm gonna cut off your torso!" Mordecai shut his eyes tightly and waited for the uttermost pain, when suddenly Margaret came out of hiding.

"NO!" she screamed. "Leave him alone!" Joe turned to her, smirking slightly. He pointed the knife at her.

"Now then, I'm gonna give you a choice. You can either come with me, and I won't hurt this guy." He pointed at Mordecai. "Or you can help him, and you'll both die a horrible death."

Margaret's hazel eyes started to sparkle a little. This was the worst choice she had ever faced. She didn't want to go off with Joe, but it would save Mordecai's life if she did.

"I think I'll…" she started, when all of a sudden outside, a signal flare was lit and started waving round wildly.

"Hey you asshole! You want a fight, come out here!" the person yelled. The light lit his face. He was a young robin, like Margaret, around 13 years old. His body had a little muscle and he was about 5-feet high, and had an AK-47 on his back. Joe turned to him.

"YOU!" he yelled. "YOU LITTLE SPY!" he took out a gun and shot vigorously at the robin. He leapt out of the way and got behind the golf cart. Margaret got up.

"Alex, NO!" she yelled. Mordecai pulled her back. She started sobbing into his chest.

"He's my little brother." She said, still sobbing. Mordecai stroked her red hair. Outside, Joe was reloading his gun. Alex used his chance, and pulled out the machine gun. He shot at Joe, the bullets piercing his muscular arms. He fled in agony, leaving a trail of blood into the darkness.

"I'll be back!" he yelled. "And then, you'll be sorry!" his shouts were heard no more. Alex ran into the house and found his sister sobbing with Mordecai.

"You all right sis?" he said. Margaret looked at him with a smile.

"I'm so sorry for what dad did to you. It was my fault you got sent to Military School." She said apologetically. Alex smiled at her.

"Don't be sorry! 1 year at that hellhole has really strengthened me up!" Alex then turned to Mordecai.

"Thanks for, you know, helping my sister. She sent me a letter saying she'd live with you for a bit to get away from Joe. Wait a minute, have I seen you before?" Mordecai looked puzzled, but then remembered.

"Oh yeah! You were building that tree house a couple of months ago! Until that idiot Joe destroyed it. Shame, it was really good." Alex looked furious.

"He destroyed it? That took me and my friend 3 years to build! All right, this means WAR!" he ran off into the darkness. Rigby got up, his stomach still soaked in blood. Mordecai looked hurtfully at him.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked. Rigby nodded, but then groaned.

"That knife…is really…sharp." He collapsed next to Mordecai. He put an arm around Margaret and Rigby. They sat there for the whole night, not one getting a wink of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Preperations

**Chapter 5 - Preparations**

The next day, the three of them felt tenser than ever. Benson had screamed his head off at them for the window being broken, and Margaret had locked herself in the bathroom all morning. Mordecai had begged her to come out and eat, but she simply refused. Rigby even tried using a hammer, but Benson had caught him and put him on dish duty for the whole month. A bit into the day, Margaret was still sitting in the bathroom, curled up in a ball, when there was a tap at the window. Margaret cautiously opened it to find Alex hanging onto the drainpipe.

"Alex?" she said. "What are you doing here?" Alex handed her 3 small packages and a heavy box.

"This is for you guys, just in case Joe comes back. That one wrapped in silver foil is yours. Unwrap it now if you want." She opened it to find a sparkling, freshly polished pistol, fitted with a silencer at the end. Margaret looked at him in amazement.

"How did you get these?" she asked, feeling much happier. Alex started to grin.

"Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve! Seriously though, if a guy called Bob Jenkins calls, I'm not here, okay?" Margaret grinned at her mischievous brother and hugged him.

"You always were the most mischievous!" she said, and she closed the window. With that, Alex jumped off the house, chased by a very mad Benson.

"DON'T CLIMB THE HOUSE YOU STUPID KID!" he yelled as Alex ran off, laughing. Margaret now looked at the silver gun she was now holding. It was pretty, but there was something more special about it. On the top of the gun was her name engraved into the gun. She smiled at it. Her brother would do anything to get her out of her misery. She unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked out and came downstairs. Mordecai was playing MW3 on the Xbox in the living room. He turned to see Margaret with the gun.

"Whoa, whoa! Why do you have that?" Mordecai said, anxiously. Margaret handed him the other parcel.

"It's from my brother. He just climbed up the house to give it to me. This one's yours." She said. Mordecai opened the package to find a gleaming white knife with the word 'Mordecai' engraved on the blade. Mordecai smiled.

"He made this?" he asked. Margaret nodded. He then hugged Margaret for a long time.

"You're lucky to have a brother like him, he seems quite clever." Margaret blushed at him, but then turned away a little. Mordecai looked at her, confused.

"Margaret? You okay?" he said. Suddenly, Margaret pulled his arm towards her and kissed him as long as she could. Mordecai was shocked at first, but then felt relaxed and enjoyed the moment. After 5 minutes, they pulled away from each other.

"You've been so brave, Mordecai. I know Joe will hate it if I say this, but you've been the best friend I've had for the past few days." Mordecai smiled and kissed her one more time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trap

**Chapter 6 – The trap**

During the night, while all of them were asleep, there was a rustle in the bushes outside. Then a light shone into the bedroom window, making all of them wake up. Margaret was the most worried, giving a tiny squeal when she woke up. She crawled over to Mordecai and nudged him awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked, half asleep, half awake. Margaret pointed at the light in the window. Mordecai cautiously got out of bed and gently peered out the window. Outside, he could see two boys. One of them was Alex, and the other looked just like Alex, but blue. Mordecai then also realised that this was his brother, who lived a few blocks away from the house. They were setting up a trap just outside the house.

"It's okay." Mordecai whispered. "It's just Alex and Max." Max was one of Alex's friends as well, and like him, went to military school. However unlike Alex, he was a blue jay, not a robin.

"Place that Flash Pack here. If we time the explosion just right we could be able to stun him, but not kill him." Said Max, pointing to a small hole he had just dug. But Alex had a better idea.

"Hmm…Good idea, but what if we disguised the flash pack as something? I have a TON of old coke cans back at my apartment! If we could stick it in there, he would be too dumb to notice what's inside!" Max was always impressed by Alex's knowledge of weaponry, but he himself was pretty smart with it as well. They had both gone to the same military school, and were the outcasts of the groups. They may have been small, but they were quite tough by the end of training.

Suddenly, panting could be heard coming up the path to the house. Max and Alex looked up to see Cameron running towards them. Cameron was Alex and Max's roommate, and their best friends. Together, they were mischievous and intelligent. Cameron stopped running and panted, trying to regain his breath.

"Did you make him follow you?" Max asked, concerned about the graze on Cameron's knee.

"Yeah…," he panted. "I lit a bag of dog crap on fire on his doorstep. It was funny to watch, but by god, the smell! It smells worse than when Max tried to make curry!" Max looked hurt.

"You rotten bastard! Get here now you piece of crap!" Joe's voice could be heard further up the path. Alex took the lighter and wire leading to the Flash Pack. They all ducked behind the hedge. Mordecai pulled the curtain shut, leaving a tiny crack for him and Margaret to view through.

"Where'd you go, bastard? Get out here and fight like a man, you wimp!" Cameron kept his mouth shut, as hard as it was already. Alex lit the fuse, as it sparked and started to run. The three boys then ducked behind a tree to shield their eyes, as Mordecai and Margaret ducked behind the window ledge. Joe then spotted the fuse sparkling towards him Dumb as he was, he couldn't depict what it was.

"Ah, it's probably just a firefly. Hey, wait a minute… What the f…" His cursing was cut off by a blinding flash that spread everywhere. Joe stumbled onto the floor, covering his eyes and screaming. The boys laughed wildly behind the tree.

"How does that feel, hardass?" Cameron yelled. Joe's ears pricked up. Slowly, he pulled a M1911 pistol from his jacket pocket. He scanned the area for the boys.

"Come out boys…I know that was a clever trick, but you are gonna pay dearly!" Suddenly, Max burst out shouting, giving away there hiding place permanently.

"RUN!" he shouted. Joe turned round to see Alex, Max and Cameron making a break for it up the lane. He chased after them, firing wildly at them, with each bullet missing them by metres. Margaret looked up from behind the window ledge and sighed quietly.

"I worry about those kids sometimes." She said. Mordecai chuckled a little.


	7. Chapter 7: Abduction

**Chapter 7 – Abduction**

Joe slumped back to his apartment in shame. He had grown tired of chasing the three boys round the park, not to mention the ammo he had wasted. He unlocked the door and sat down on the chair. He tried to forget the horrible incidents of today. Suddenly, he remembered something. He picked up the phone to make a call.

"Hello, Tom? Is that you? Good, I need your help with something. Three boys, a racoon, a blue jay and a robin are terrorising me. You still remember what I taught you? Good. Meet me at the park gates in one hour. We got ourselves a girl to snatch."

ONE HOUR LATER…

Tom and Joe met at the park gates, the house in sight. In front of it stood the three boys, each armed with an SMG each. Joe pulled out some binoculars to see what they were doing.

Alex was keeping watch down the path, while Max and Cameron loaded ammo belts into some turrets they had been lent from the kindly old shopkeeper from the local armoury. Max took a sip of cola and looked at the time.

"It's 11:37pm already. Are you sure he's gonna come soon?" Max asked anxiously.

"If I know Joe, which unfortunately I do, he'll take his time and ambush us when we least expect it. Toss me a coke." Cameron tossed Alex a can.

"Don't worry Max. We're Military School graduates! That's an achievement for three 13 years old kids, huh?" Max nodded. They continued working.

"That's it boys, keep working." Joe said, pulling out a WA2000 sniper rifle, and loaded a mag. Having wasted most of his ammo, he had two tranquilizers for the mag. He had but two shots. And he could not miss.

"Here's the plan, Joe," Tom said, "We use one tranquilizer to knock one of them out. Then we sneak round into the house and use the second one on your chick." Joe congratulated him on his plan and aimed at Alex's arm. He shot the bullet, making no sound because there was a suppressor on the end of the barrel. Suddenly the wind changed direction and hit the cart instead of Alex. All three boys noticed this at once and said the same thing at immediately the same time.

"SNIPER!" they yelled. They ducked for cover and loaded their weapons. Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret heard them shout this and looked out the window immediately. They saw Joe and Tom sprinting towards the house, yelling wildly. They fired their guns, as the boys did too. Max took out Tom with a chest shot, killing him, while Joe remained unharmed. He tossed a grenade at them, which landed by their feet, blowing them away into the trees.

"Aw crap! Joe just got the boys!" Rigby yelled. Margaret gasped, and started to turn back, but too late. Joe had spotted her looking out the window, and shot the final bullet at her neck. She fainted onto the ground, motionless, but breathing. Mordecai and Rigby rushed to her feet, shaking her.

"Margaret? MARGARET!" Mordecai yelled. He shook her, but nothing happened. Rigby took the dart out of her neck and examined it.

"Tranquilizer. Pretty damn strong one too. She probably won't wake for 4 hours. Suddenly Joe burst into the room, wearing a pair of light-resistant sunglasses, holding a Flashbang in his hand. He looked down at Margaret, and laughed.

"That's one flightless bird!" he said. He set the flash bang and ran out of the house. It set off, blinding Mordecai and Rigby for one minute. When their vision returned, Margaret was gone. Mordecai swore loudly.

"Joe got her! Oh crap, what have I done?" He sank back, beginning to wonder where in the world she had gone too. "I said nothing would happen to her. I guess I was wrong…"


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogation

**Chapter 8 – Interrogation**

Margaret regained consciousness to find herself strapped to a chair in a dark room with a dim light bulb swinging gently. She struggled to get free, but failed. Looking around for an exit, or a key, she called for help.

"Mordecai? Rigby? Anyone?" she started to lose hope, but then a door started to open at the end of the room. It was Joe, walking in with a Butterfly Knife in his hand.

"I warned you that I'd get you soon enough. Now, let's get to business. Why do you love that idiot, Mordecai?" he asked, pointing the knife at her throat. She gulped.

"Because unlike you Joe, he listens to me when I'm upset and tries to comfort me. He's been a better boyfriend than you've ever been!" Joe slit her arm slightly, making it bleed.

"You're gonna regret saying that. Time for you to suffer." The next few moments were not going to be pleasant for Margaret. She closed her eyes and wished this was a dream…

BACK AT THE HOUSE…

The three boys awoke from the small forest to find bits of shracknel sticking to the trees and their blood-stained bodies. Alex got the worst of it, with a large chunk sticking out of his right arm. They looked at their post, now destroyed by Joe. Suddenly Alex noticed drag tracks going along the path to the gates. Then he knew what had happened.

"He's got Margaret. I'm sure of it." He said, picking himself up. So did Cameron and Max. Cameron then noticed a box on the ground saying 'Camcorder'. He picked it up and exclaimed in triumph.

"What is it?" Max asked. Cameron turned to Max and Alex.

"I managed to fire a camcorder to his chest while I was firing that turret. We can now see where he's gone!" Alex and Max congratulated him. Cameron took a laptop out of the ammo box and opened it. The video had been recording smoothly, well enough that they knew where Joe was hiding.

"He's at his apartment; I recognise that black door to it." Max said. The three of them managed to scavenge for more ammo and weapons from the massive destruction zone of last night. As they were about to set off, Alex stopped.

"Wait guys, I need to ask Mordecai and Rigby something before we go." He ran into the house to their bedroom. Mordecai was in a heap on the floor with tears streaming down his face, while Rigby was trying to make him feel better. They both saw Alex.

"Mordecai, I know you're pretty upset right now, but I have some good news for you." Alex gently said. Mordecai started to regain hope.

"Have you managed to find out where Joe has taken Margaret?" He said, hopefully.

"Yep!" Alex said. "He's at his apartment, not too far from here. It about ½ a mile away, near the coffee shop." Mordecai leapt up and tightly hugged Alex.

"!" he said. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Ur…you're…crushing me!" Alex choked. Mordecai let go of him, as Alex struggled to regain breath.

"So, are you guys coming to help her or not?" Alex asked. Mordecai said yes immediately, but Rigby considered this. Eventually, with a bit of persuading, he said yes. But as they were heading out the door, Benson stopped them.

"Just where do you think you're going at this time?" he asked sternly.

"We're just going out to…get some fast food?" Mordecai said. Benson was dumb enough to let them through.

"Alright guys, let's go get our friend back!" Mordecai shouted.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

**Chapter 9 - Rescue**

They arrived at Joe's apartment and hid behind a window. Mordecai peered in to see Margaret tied up in a chair, crying for help. He tapped the glass to get her attention. She instantly turned and saw him.

"Mordecai!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her, but put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"We're busting you out of there Margaret. You just need to be quiet." Mordecai said quietly. She nodded and kept silent. Cameron opened the door and scanned the area for Joe. \then he saw a note on the table saying:

'Rent Collector, I'm out for the evening. I will come back at 20:00.' Alex looked at his watch. It read 17:30.

"We've got ½ an hour to do this. Let's do it well." They opened the second door to find Margaret staring back at them in relief.

"You all came to help me?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Mordecai went behind the chair to untie her.

"You said you'd never let anything happen to me, didn't you?" she said. Mordecai nodded.

"I did. He kidnapped you and it's all my fault." He said. "Be as mad as you like with me." However, when he untied her, she leapt onto him and hugged him.

"So what if I got kidnapped? You cared enough for me to come and save me. All of you." She turned to face the boys and Rigby and smiled at all of them. "Thanks so much guys." She said. The boys blushed red.

"What did he do to you?" Mordecai asked, noticing cuts all over her.

"He tried to get me to…you know what. But I resisted long enough that he got tired and left. Then you guys showed up." Mordecai was happy that she had resisted it. It proved that she was strong.

"Joe's coming back in 25 minutes. We have to get back to the house now!" he said, unlocking the door. They quietly walked back to the house, everyone silent. When they arrived back, Mordecai started patching up Margaret with plasters, while Alex saw that someone had left the news was on the television.

"This just in, attempted murderer and drug dealer Joe Kickass has been arrested. The 23 year old man was found in a nearby alleyway giving drugs to some 16 year old girls. He is being sent to prison for 20 years. Joe, do you have any regrets?" the reporter asked.

"Yes. I am mad because some 13 year old punks have bested me. But when we meet again those little idiots will lose, and I will kill those little fu…" Margaret turned the TV off, not wanting to listen to his rugged voice anymore.

"Now that Joe's behind bars, I'm perfectly safe thanks to you guys." She said. "Hey, who wants a round of free coffee on the house?" They all cheered and hurried down to the coffee shop. While they were drinking, Margaret came to Mordecai and hugged him one last time.

"Thanks Mordecai. For everything." He smiled and kissed her one more time.

"My pleasure." He said sweetly to her.

The End


End file.
